La fantástica vida de Lincoln Loud
by IComeForLulz
Summary: Lincoln Loud tiene 35 años, con una vida buena como escritor de comics y sigue con una gran amistad con su mejor amigo Clyde. Pero, su familia, se ha alejado completamente de él. Con una noticia que podría cambiar todo, Lincoln tratara de arreglar las cosas con las personas que más ama en este mundo, su familia, antes de que todo acabe.
1. Chapter 1

Desde dentro del departamento se podía escuchar pasos subiendo por el pórtico; cuando el sonido se detuvo era más que obvio que había alguien que estaba justo al frente de la puerta. De pronto, otros pasos podían ser escuchados de la misma manera; subiendo por los escalones del porche pero de manera más tranquila.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! La consola no se va a ir a ningún lado, Liena, solo tranquila.

El picaporte entonces giro, y al hacerlo la luz de la media mañana baño el interior del cuarto haciendo que en las paredes blancas resaltaran las fotos que el joven tenía colgados.

Para cuando la puerta estaba abierta por completo, la chica de cabello rubio entro corriendo hacia el departamento; paso en un instante por la sala y entro en la cocina, dejando las bolsas de víveres que cargaba con ella.

La comida quedo en la repisa que dividía la pequeña cocina de una estufa, lavamanos y refrigerador; fue entonces que Liena levanto la mirada hacia la puerta del departamento y vio a su…padre cerrar la entrada del hogar.

Ahora bien; Liena tenía 18 años y aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que cumpliera otro; de la misma manera hasta dentro de un año más iniciaría la universidad. Pero, bueno…le entusiasmaba mucho pasar tiempo con su papa.

Es decir, su departamento no era la gran cosa. Una cocina pequeña, una sala de estar con un sillón y televisión (con su consola), y una habitación con cama, unos cuantos muebles y eso era todo.

En comparación era pequeño a diferencia de su casa- en realidad a la casa de sus abuelos. Pero eso no era lo que a ella le daba emoción como tal; ese era su papa.

Es que, ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Por ser freelancer, apenas y podía despegarse de su computadora. Un día tenía que mandar guiones, otros había que mandar bocetos y hasta revisar diseños preliminares; y se le notaba contento. No había que mentir, era obvio que a él le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Pero, por esa misma razón le era difícil tener tiempo libre para que ella pudiera visitar.

Había también otras razones; pero a ella le gustaba pensar que era la principal, y más problemática.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres comer?

Su padre se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella, dando un vistazo al contenido que había en su bolsa de mandado; listando las posibilidades de comidas para realizar.

-Puedo haceeeer…pasta, pescado, tal vez ¿macarrones?

Liena alzo sus manos, haciendo movimientos con ellas para su padre: "Macarrones y ¿galletas?"

-Liena…-su padre hizo una mueca de sospecha picara; sabía que su hija era perfecta para hacer galletas, pero eso usaba de excusa para comerlas cuando fuera- El que va hacer la comida soy yo. En tus vacaciones debes descansar.

La chica entonces, con un puchero lleno de inocencia que hacía recordar a su madre, desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

-"Pero, quiero cocinar contigo…"

Su padre sonrió; revolvió el cabello de su hija y entonces coloco su bolsa de víveres en el mismo lugar que la de Liena.

-Está bien. Galletas y macarrones; pero cenaremos algo más saludable en la noche. ¿Tenemos un trato?

La chica asintió con velocidad y abrazo su padre.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre; -el hombre de 35 años dejo salir un suspiro entre sonrisas- Pero, ¡Vamos! ¡Hay mucho que hacer!

Liena se separó y rápido tomo la harina que se encontraba entre los víveres; mientras ella comenzaba a buscar los utensilios para la cocina, su padre actuaba de forma más lenta.

Para cuando ella ya se encontraba con una cacerola preparando la mezcla, el apenas había sacado los macarrones y estaba buscando alguna olla para colocarlos; en su mente muchas cosas divagaban. Hacía mucho que pasaba tiempo con Liena, y él sabía que después de esto también pasaría más tiempo antes de que ella viniera.

Navidad estaba algo cerca; y él sabía que ella no lo pasaría con él. Nadie pasaría navidad con el después de todo.

Bueno, Clyde tal vez lo haría; e incluso le invitaría con sus padres. Existía la posibilidad que eso reafirmara la teoría de los padres del moreno sobre el "crush" de Lincoln con su mejor amigo, y eso no era bueno para nada. Pero al final de cuentas no aceptaría la invitación de su amigo, porque…

Bueno, tal vez estar solo en esas fechas le hacía sentir menos culpable sobre muchas cosas.

En fin; estos días eran de exclusividad para Liena.

Había terminado muchos guiones y bocetos con antelación para que nada molestara o interrumpiera el tiempo con su hija. Era lo justo, después de todo. Ella era su hija mayor, la que aún le tenía cariño consciente, y seguía preocupándose por él. No sería justo no dedicarle un 100% de su tiempo aunque fuese algunos días.

Eso hace un buen padre, ¿no?

"Claro, y muchas cosas más que tu no haces con ella o alguien más…" sus pensamientos se fueron apagando para cuando se acercó a la estufa.

En ese momento, giro su visión un poco para observar a su hija; Estaba orgulloso de ella.

Excelentes calificaciones de su preparatoria, gran nivel de comunicación aun con su impedimento oral, siempre amigable con todos e incluso vice-presidenta de su escuela. Con cómo su madre era, y como él estaba por arriba de la media, se sentía bastante orgulloso de su hija siempre superándose.

¡Imagínate! Su madre, una mujer tierna, linda y guapa. Con un cuerpo escultural, había logrado tener una hija que media casi como ella, con su mismo cabello e incluso piel perfecta. Ahora, Liena tenía más cadera que su madre, pero él sabía que eso a ella no le molestaba y le ayudaba a verse muy dulce.

Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa; había recordado cuando se vistió de Winnie Pooh para Halloween cuando tenía 6 años.

De verdad deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con su hija.

Entonces volteo hacia la olla, y vio los macarrones ahí.

Se sentía algo raro. Como ausente; aturdido. Cuerpo cortado, y estaba seguro que no podía escuchar bien.

Sintió una mano tocando su hombro; giro la cabeza y ahí estaba Liena, haciendo señas con sus manos.

"¿Papa?"

Su visión entonces le perdió; se fue disparada hacia el techo y sintió como su cuerpo colapsaba hacia un lado. Su cuerpo, golpeando de forma dura contra el refrigerador, no le respondía.

Sus parpados estaban abriendo y cerrando, temblando. Pudo ver como la mano de su hija trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

Pero, sus ojos entonces se cerraron, y su conciencia se perdió.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al abrir sus ojos lentamente, fue frio en su cuerpo; era como si la temperatura hubiese bajado algunos grados. Después, sintió dificultad para respirar; algo obstruía sus fosas nasales. Oh, también estaba desnudo.

Es decir, sentía el desnudo roce de una sábana en su cuerpo; eso quería decir que no traía puesto sus jeans.

Bajo su mirada del techo, en el camino hacia su mano pudo ver maquinas a su alrededor antes de centrarse en unos dedos que tocaban suavemente su muñeca izquierda.

-…oud?

Su parpadeo solo fue una fracción de segundo; pero estaba seguro que se habían sentido como minutos antes de poder reaccionar. Dio un para más de estos, y pudo centrar su visión en el hombre frente a él; una bata blanca y una playera azul médica.

-Señor Loud, ¿me escucha?

-Yo…-Su voz se escuchó ronca; tocio un poco y trago de manera seca antes de tratar de asentir- Si lo…lo siento. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Esta en el Beth Israel, señor. Sufrió un…desmayo, y la ambulancia lo trajo. No se preocupe; no sabía que los trabajadores de ImaGe tenían tan buenos seguros.

-Soy…Freelancer.

-Bueno, con la nueva ley tiene derecho a seguro médico después de 8 meses de contrato continuo.

-¿Dónde está-?

-Señor Loud, es necesario establecer ciertas cosas antes de que…se preocupe por otras.

-Disculpe, es solo que…

-Su amigo, el señor McBride está en la otra habitación con la chica. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

Sus hombros se relajaron y dejo salir un respiro más calmo, se acomodó en la cama sin perder de vista al doctor, esperando a que prosiguiera.

-Necesito que los detalles que le diga los confirme para mí, ¿está bien?

-Claro.

-¿Su nombre es Lincoln Loud?

-Si lo es.

-¿Vive en Newark, New Jersey?

-Desde hace ocho años.

-Y, ¿es originario de Michigan?

-Lo soy.

-¿De Lansing?

-No, no. Soy de…Royal Woods.

-Perfecto. Parece que no tiene algún problema en su memoria por ahora. Al menos en aspectos básicos. -El doctor puso su tablilla para escribir debajo de su brazo, acomodando sus lentes al hacerlo- Entonces debemos de hablar de otra cosa, Señor Loud.

-Eh…me puede decir Lincoln, si gusta.

-Está bien, señor Loud sobre su salud-.

-¿Co-como dijo que se llamaba?

El doctor entonces arqueo un poco los cejas; existía la posibilidad de que su paciente aún se sintiera algo atontado y fuera por eso que no entendía la gravedad con la que él quería comunicarle la noticia. Aunque, también, existía la posibilidad de que solo fuera una persona muy educada; y eso le daba un poco de pena, por la situación en la que el hombre de cabello blanco se encontraba.

-…Me llamo Oliver Williams, señor Loud. -El medico vio atento a su paciente; parecía que esperaba una continuación a esto, como para indicarle como podía llamarle para hacerle sentir cómodo al momento de dirigirse a el-. Doctor Williams está bien.

-Gracias Doctor Williams. Discúlpeme aun me siento aturdido.

Lincoln comenzó a ponerse erguido en la cama; con la espalda muy pegada a su almohada y usando sus brazos para empujarse levemente hacia arriba.

-Es…normal. Se desvaneció en medio de su cocina, al caer se dio un ligero golpe en el hombro; nada de gravedad. La ambulancia lo trajo hace aproximadamente…-reviso rápido su reloj y volteo a verlo de nuevo- una hora y media.

-Entiendo. ¿Me desmaye por cansancio?

El doctor, alguien que aparentaba menos edad que el propio Lincoln, tomo rápido una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó al costado derecho del paciente, sus ojos cafés hicieron contacto con los avellana del único varón de los Loud, y fue este primero quien relamió sus labios tratando de buscar las palabras que decir.

-Era una teoría, si…pero hicimos pruebas porque no parecía que su cuerpo se encontrara tan fatigado como en otros casos. Pensamos en sus niveles de azúcar, entonces tomamos su sangre y también un pequeño examen de la presión. Y no nos dieron nada, entonces, revise más de cerca su abdomen y piel. Por ende, hicimos un examen de alfafetoproteína.

La cabeza de Lincoln comenzó a dar ligeras vueltas de nuevo; sentía su boca seca y sus manos que temblaban con leve fuerza. Mientras el doctor buscaba la forma de continuar, Lincoln abrió sus labios temblorosos y lanzo una pregunta con una voz más apagada y con aparente miedo que antes.

-¿Para qué…es el examen?

-El AFP se encuentra siempre en niveles bajos en los adultos, señor Loud, y suben cuando hay posibilidad de una enfermedad en el hígado.

-No bebo mucho, o seguido, ¿Esta seguro?

-La cirrosis no da solo por beber, pero tampoco tenemos registro de un consumo continuo de algún tipo de medicamento entonces…

-¿Si?

-Existe una probabilidad de que usted tenga cáncer de hígado. Aún hay que hacer pruebas pero…es importante que lo tome como una posibilidad.

La visión de Lincoln se quedó clava en el doctor por unos segundos, después fue bajando poco a poco hasta mirar sus rodillas que se encontraban cubiertas debajo de las sabanas del hospital. Su respiración era liviana; demasiado. Casi como si estuviera en trance.

-¿Podría hacer pasar a Liena?

-Su sobrina, ¿cierto?

-Si -Mordió levemente su labio inferior y alzo la mirada para verle- Si, y también a Clyde, por favor.

-¿No necesita un poco de tiempo?

-No, doctor. Lo que debo hacer…es pasar tiempo con mi familia.

* * *

Quiero pedir una disculpa, sincera a todos pero eh tenido bastante trabajo últimamente: entre a un equipo de americano de la universidad, el semestre ha estado bastante complicado y agregarle una pequeña depresión por ahí.

PERO; siempre quise poder publicar esta historia. De sobre aviso, tome un poco de inspiración en la MAGNIFICA historia de Jonas Nagera que es "Tres días de caos". Aunque obviamente no pienso copiar nada de su creación, si me sentí algo inspirado por su trabajo.

Tratero de explorar los sentimientos de todos hacia Lincoln, y una redención de el mismo con su familia antes de…¿Qué pase algo?

Gracias a todos y que hayan disfrutado!

 **PS** : Si continuare un sentimiento compartido en dic, igual que el sig cap de esto estará para finales de nov.

 **PS2** : Soy una perra por la crítica positiva (mentira, cualquiera es bienvenida (por eso soy una perra)) entonces si les gusto por favor no duden en dejar un review o un MP para mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde McBride era un chico afortunado; había crecido en una ciudad familiar y bastante segura. Sus padres, al ser hijo único, le habían dado todo el amor y cariño posible para que creciese de buena manera. De igual manera privilegiada, tener un mejor amigo como Lincoln Loud, le ayudo a experimentar lo que era tener un hermano de tu misma edad que le gustaba lo mismo que a ti, pero que aun así era complementario a tu forma de actuar y ser.

¿Quién diría que a sus 35 años aun serian mejores amigos?

Y más con todas las cosas que pasaron.

Es decir; para cuando ambos terminaron la preparatoria, Clyde se estaba preparando para estudiar contabilidad en Siracusa, mientras Lincoln…

Era un tópico difícil de hablar.

Durante su último año de secundaria y toda la preparatoria, Lincoln se mantenía brincando entre trabajos temporales y de medio tiempo. Cada semana había otro trabajo, o cada fin de semana existía otra razón por la cual no salir.

Clyde también lo entendía; era obvio que con sus padres trabajando y Lori lejos de casa, la familia necesitaba de dinero extra con la pequeña Loan y Liena. El problema, era, que esto hacía que Lincoln apenas y pudiera concentrarse en la escuela; estuvo en peligro de reprobar su último año de preparatoria por bajas calificaciones.

Es por esto, que cuando ambos se graduaron, Lincoln le confeso a Clyde que no tenía planes de ir a una universidad en el futuro próximo.

"¿Entonces que harás?"

"Ayudar en casa por un rato y después…ya veremos".

-¿No tienes hambre Liena? Ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde, y no has podido comer nada.

La chica rubia le volteo a mirar, su cara denotaba preocupación, y sus ojos avellana le recordaron mucho a su mejor amigo.

Liena entonces saco su celular, rápidamente escribió algo y se lo enseño al moreno; "No tengo hambre. Gracias, señor McBride".

El moreno sonrió de forma suave; la actitud de Liena era idéntica a la de su madre. Tierna pero cortés, también era obvio que ella no había heredado su actitud despistada, pero su cabello y belleza natural eran su viva imagen. Incluso estaba seguro que tenía la misma altura que su madre; exceptuando que ella era más "rellena" que su madre más esbelta.

-Hay un Quizznos excelente aquí cerca. Te prometo que no nos tardaremos ni cinco minutos en ir y venir.

Liena le miro de reojo. Tomo su celular de nuevo y miro hacia el frente, directamente en la puerta donde sabía que su padre se encontraba. Bajo la mirada de nuevo, y le volteo a ver.

Clyde sonrió y le tomo el hombro de forma suave.

-Iremos cuando Lincoln salga. ¿Mejor?

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento, la puerta frente a ambos se abrió de forma lenta; para cuando una bata blanca se deslumbro por el marco de esta, ya los dos estaban levantados y acercándose, esperando a quien fuera les diera noticias sobre Lincoln.

* * *

Liena salió disparada hacia los brazos de Lincoln; la chica rubia le estrujo por el cuello y se acurruco en él. Le apretó una vez, después otra y otra. Si no fuera porque el estrés había bajado hace un par de horas, probablemente hubiera salido unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Cariño! ¡Cariño! Tranquila, ¿sí?

Mientras la vista de Lincoln se concentraba enteramente en Liena, Clyde se acercaba a su cama acompañado del doctor Williams.

-¿Estas bien Lincoln?

El hombre de cabello blanco sonrió.

-Estoy bien.

* * *

El Quizznos estaba bastante vacío para ser las seis de la tarde de un sábado; era probable que tal vez la mayoría de la gente tuviera un antojo más hacia un café caliente que un submarino para la hora y clima que había en New Jersey.

Había, ¿Qué? Probablemente unos diez grados afuera; y estaba algo nublado para comer en Quizznos.

Pero a los Loud no les importaba en lo absoluto, eso había notado Clyde.

Liena y Lincoln llevaban ya un largo rato platicando: El primer tópico fue sobre la salud de Lincoln, y como él nunca debía volver a sobrecargarse de trabajo aunque ella viniera a verlo. El segundo se trató sobre Lincoln regañando a Liena por no haber comido nada en un periodo tan largo de tiempo; aunque le estaban esperando, él se encontraba más preocupado por ella que otra cosa.

De ahí en adelante los temas divagaron; pasaron por cómo se sentía Liena en su último año de preparatoria, cuáles eran sus prospectos de carrera a elegir, y se asentaron un rato en cuales eran las mejores universidades que había para estudiar (Clyde pudo participar un poco aquí).

Para a Clyde le era a veces difícil seguir la conversación sin saber mucho de lenguaje de señas, pero gracias a las respuestas de Lincoln podía hacerse ideas.

Cuando Liena se retiró al baño, fue el hombre de cabello blanco quien le siguió con la vista hasta que llegara a salvo a su destino.

Clyde sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo; era notable que se sentía orgulloso.

-A crecido muchísimo; la última vez que la vi fue hace…-Lincoln fijo su mirada sonriente sobre su amigo- cuando la llevamos al museo de Edison. ¿Recuerdas?

-Dios. Tenía como quince entonces. Y solo escogimos ese museo porque no había nada ms interesante que ver.

-Siempre podíamos haber ido a una BBQ con mis padres.

Lincoln rio suavemente y miro a su amigo, tenía su refresco a la mano, listo para darle un sorbo.

-Sabes que hubiera pasado…

-Lo sé, lo sé; ya casi los convenzo de que no terminaremos juntos y dándoles nietos.

Después de su respuesta el silencio les tomó por sorpresa un par de segundos. Clyde pudo observar como su amigo bebía del refresco, y veía por la ventana perdiéndose en la calle.

-¿En serio estas bien?

-Eh…-La mirada de Lincoln paso de la ventana para después voltear directamente hacia donde Liena había ido al baño-. Claro que sí, el doctor dijo que no era nada.

-Lincoln…Hermano, en serio, me tienes preocupado. ¿No es nada grave? ¿De verdad?

Lincoln tomo otro sorbo de refresco; antes de que pudiera responder, observo como la puerta del baño se abría de nuevo, y pudo ver la figura de Liena saliendo de este.

-Me harán exámenes. Si hay algo grave te lo diré, ¿está bien hermano?

* * *

El camino de regreso al departamento fue algo silencioso; como Clyde y Lincoln se encontraban al frente Liena prefirió solo quedarse sentada en la parte de atrás, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había caido dormida.

Aun así, ella no se había perdido nada. Los dos hombres no se dirigieron la palabra en absoluto.

Para cuando habían llegado al departamento de Lincoln eran ya las ocho de la noche; el frio era bastante evidente, gracias a estar en New Jersey y ser noviembre; Pero crecer en Michigan les había dado cierta ventaja frente a las temperaturas.

Antes de despedirse, Clyde le sonrió a su mejor amigo; "Dime que te dijeron, ¿está bien?"

Lincoln cerro la puerta del auto y trato de darle tranquilidad; "No pasara nada, amigo, gracias por todo".

Para cuando el reloj había marcado las ocho veinte, Lincoln se encontraba revisando su correo electrónico mientras Liena se estaba por ponerse su pijama.

Era una noche tranquila y calmada. Una de las pocas que agradecía tener con su hija.

Se sentía cansado; bastante cansado. Por más que evitaba pensar en algunas cosas, no podía escapar a la sensación de intranquilidad en su cabeza.

En ese momento sintió como Liena tocaba su hombro ligeramente, se giró y le compartió una sonrisa.

La chica tardo unos par de segundos en decírselo: "…Papa, voy a hablar con Lizzy. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a mama?"

-Está bien…-la sonrisa del peliblanco se achico un poco y le tomo la mano suavemente- Sabes cómo se preocupa tu mama. Yo misma le diré por la mañana, ¿Si…Liena?

Liena asintió suavemente. Beso la mano de su "tío" y se encerró en el cuarto de este; utilizaría su computadora para videollamar a su prima pequeña.

Cuando Lincoln estaba seguro que su hija estaba ocupada con la llamada decidió levantarse e ir hacia el baño.

Había una cosa que a él no le gustaba por encima de todo, además de obligar que su hija le llamara "tío" frente a todos los demás, y eso era darle más responsabilidades a Liena.

Ella ya tenía suficientes; en casa pasaba una buena parte del día cuidando a Lizzy porque los turnos de su tía Lana en el mecánico a veces se extendían por toda la tarde (y solo si no tenía jornada por la mañana en el zoológico) y Lily estaba ocupada en la universidad. Sumado a que sus abuelos ya tenían algunos años y tenía que ayudarles con la casa, también estaba el asunto de su madre.

Lo de Leni era más…especial. Liena le amaba; muchísimo, y probablemente solo era comparable con el amor que le tenía a Lincoln. Pero era complicado también desde su propia forma.

Leni era a veces algo lenta para entender las cosas, también era distraída para relacionar cosas que ella se supone ya sabia y debía entender, incluido el hecho que a veces su pensamiento crítico no alcanzaba para razonamientos… "normales" hacia las cosas complicadas para Liena.

Cuando era chica era como tener alguien que te explicaría el mundo de forma sencilla, después se parecía a tu hermana ya que sabía lo mismo que tu sobre cómo funcionaba, y ahora era la hermana pequeña que a veces debía explicarle cosas para que ella entendiera.

Pero al final Liena le amaba. Y también Lincoln la amaba.

Mucho, de hecho. Tal vez por eso tenía ciertos celos cuando Liena venía a visitarlo porque su madre iba de salida con su novio.

Aunque, en defensa de Leni, probablemente los abuelos jamás dejarían ir a Liena con él. Entonces cuando Leni salía y ella iba con su padre, ellos no sospechaban nada.

Lincoln alzo su vista; ya en el baño, se centró en el espejo que había sobre el lavamanos.

Él era alguien que tenía cierto nivel de preocupación por cómo se veía, ni siendo un narcisista como su hermana Lola, pero tampoco a un nivel tan exagerado como Lana que le gustaba estar cubierta de tierra y aceite de auto.

Verse en el espejo era algo de todos los días; acomodarse su cabello era algo molesto y también fijarse que no hubiera un trozo de desayuno entre sus dientes; pareciera mentira pero estos siendo tan grandes siempre podía ocurrir que no notara comida entre ellos a primera vista.

Pero ahora Lincoln buscaba algo diferente; cualquier cosa que no hubiese notado hoy por la mañana, tal vez ayer o incluso hace un par de semanas.

Ve su rostro buscando algún tipo de mancha o algo fuera de lo común; pero no encuentra nada.

Se pasa a su boca; no ve algún diente malo, o falta de color en su lengua.

Su mano pasa por el cuello de su camisa y entonces decide quitársela, revelando así su torso desnudo ante el espejo. Ve sus costados y no nota algo extraño, toca su pecho y suavemente con la yema de sus dedos lo recorre hasta el vientre sin sentir algo raro.

Entonces centro su mirada en el espejo de nuevo, y alcanzo a notar una pequeña mancha debajo de su pecho derecho, bastante cerca de sus costillas. Lincoln fácilmente noto que la mancha no podía medir ni la mitad de la uña de su pulgar en circunferencia. Pero era notable que de su piel clara, la mancha resaltaba por tener un tono amarillo en su comparación.

Eso le aterro.

De un momento a otro, Lincoln estaba recargándose con sus codos sobre el lavamanos. Sus dedos cubrían sus vista y frotaban sus ojos mientras su respiración era lo único que lograba escuchar.

Formando "v"s con sus dedos, estiro sus parpados hasta que vio su reflejo bastante cerca en el espejo.

Apenas Liena se fuera, tendría que concentrarse en su trabajo por un par de semanas más, y probablemente el descanso llegaría hasta mediados de diciembre ya que las editoriales se dedicarían a solo hacer las historias de navidad que estaban escritas desde hace un par de meses atrás.

Pero para el lunes el ya sabría los resultados de sus exámenes.

Había tanto por hacer, pero existía una probabilidad de que el no tuviera ese tiempo.

Al concentrarse en sus ojos pudo ver en la esclerótica, muy cerca de la comisura de su parpado, algo notorio; lo blanco de su ojo derecho se notaba levemente amarillo. Muy leve, y demasiado escondido.

Pero ahí estaba.

Lincoln mordió su labio inferior y se alzó del lavabo, poniéndose de nuevo su camisa.

Necesitaba decirle esto a alguien. _Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien_.

Desearía haberse quedado con Bun Bun. O tal vez que Leni le diera un abrazo.

"Probablemente estaría llorando todo el día con solo saber que estuve en el hospital" soltó una risa por lo bajo por su pensamiento y después se miró de nuevo al espejo; "Aun así hubiera querido un abrazo de ella".

-"¿No ha habido problemas en casa?"

-¡No! -Lizzy le sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza hacia los lados, dejando que su cabello rubio girara con ella- ¡Me porte bien con los abuelos! ¡Y! -La pequeña rubia alzo una salamandra a la cámara la cual solo saco la lengua en dirección de Liena- ¡Godzzy no hizo escandalo!

Liena rio ante la actitud de su prima, era un pequeño ángel hiperactivo que le hacía sentir que tenía como hermana pequeña.

-"Esta bien. Mañana por la tarde llego con mama. Pórtate bien, y cuida de todos. ¿Ok?"

Lizzy asintió varias veces; Godzzy hizo lo mismo, solo que su lengua colgó más que la de Lizzy.

-"Descansa, Lizzy -Escribió la mayor, sin despegar la vista del monitor- Te quiero".

-L-Liena… ¿Podrías-? Uhm…

Liena se detuvo antes de cerrar Skype, rápidamente le escribió a su prima.

-"Dime".

Godzzy bajo del monitor, pues Lizzy la había acercado a ella; se encontraba acariciándole la cabeza y mirándola sin alzar la vista hacia la cámara.

-Le dirías…Que lo quiero… ¿Por favor? A…P-papa.

La mayor sonrió rápidamente; era obvio que Lizzy extrañara mucho a Lincoln. La última vez que lo había visto debió haber sido cuando tenía dos años. Viviendo con sus abuelos, y su madre con dos trabajos por su cuenta, era casi imposible que ella pudiera venir a visitarle y más cuando la excusa para que Liena viniera no daba oportunidad a que ella también viniese.

-"Le diré. Y le daré un abrazo de tu parte".

-¡Gracias Liena!-Lizzy alzo la vista- ¡Te quiero!

Al cerrar el programa, Liena se levantó de la silla frente a la computadora. Saco su teléfono celular y abrió los mensajes, busco el contacto de su madre; aún era temprano para que su madre estuviera dormida, y esperaba que no se encontrara "ocupada" con su novio.

"Mama ya hable con Lizzy. Tuve un fantástico día con Papa. Espero estés bien. Te amo. Descansa"

Envió el mensaje y guardo su teléfono celular; Liena se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y tomo el picaporte, pero la notificación de un mensaje le impidió abrir la puerta.

"Descansa cariño. Nos vemos mañana. Te super amo. Dile a Lincoln que lo quiero".

Y justo cuando termino de leer el mensaje, un Emoji de corazón llego.

La sonrisa de Liena era enorme; le respondió a su madre con otro Emoji de corazón y guardo su celular.

Ella de verdad amaba a su familia. La amaba mucho. Pero solo deseaba que ellos pudieran amarse también.

* * *

Les prometi un capitulo hacia finales de nov y miren! Aquí esta! Se que vamos lento, y nos hemos centrado mucho en Lincoln, pero el siguiente podremos ver mas de la familia Loud y un par de cosillas mas sobre la relación de todos.

Primero, el sig update es de Un sentimeinto compartido, pero justo despues de este mas o menos a mediados tendremos cap de este, y hacia finales de dic otro cap. (Hay que aprovechar antes que la uni me mate de nuevo)

J0nas Nagera: Gracias, WEY cada vez que comentas es como una luz en mi dia; te lo prometo. Sobre la noticia…ya viene, creo que es obvio que Lincoln no puede soltarlo asi y menos si es un "hay probabilidad de", pero veremos como resulta cuando pase.

Guest: Gracias por el apoyo!

PS: Soy una perra por la critica positiva chicos! (Pura mentira, cualquiera es bueno) Entonces, si les gusto por favor no duden en dejar un review para mejorar.


End file.
